Kainora, their story and their family - book 4
by plieneplien
Summary: Jinora and Kai are unlocking shocking secrets they didn't know! They have to fight for their lifes and their family!
1. Chapter 1

**My fanfiction about Kai and Jinora. It starts around the legend of Korra book 4 episode 1 when Kai and Opel are getting those bandits. Kai and Jinora are 15, they will get children. And there are many supsrises that are waiting.**

 **I do not own the Avatar series!**

 **This is the first part**

* * *

When Kai and Opel return, Jinora and Kai spend some time together. They have to do it in secret because Tenzin will freak out if he knows that his daughter is having a boyfriend although she's already 15 years old. But Ikki discovers, Jinora and Kai ask her to keep it a secret. But she accidentally tells her dad when he asks where Jinora and Kai are. Tenzin is really mad and sends Kai to the Western Air Temple. When Kai is there, he went to the woods so he can communicate with Jinora by means of her spiritual powers. But he gets captured by soldiers of Kuvira who take him to Kuvira. Kuvira puts him tied in a cell. Later they screen him and they discover that out of him the next avatar will be born(Kai is technically from an earthbender bloodline). But she has to set him free because she doesn't want a fight with the airbenders.

Kai got back on Airtemple Island one day before Jinora was going on the search to find Korra. Tenzin was no longer angry, for a while.

Kuvira has the family of Opel and wants to take over Zaofu. But she wants to make a deal with Korra, Jinora and Opal. If they give her Kai, then she will release Opals family and she won't attack Zaofu. The girls find this a hard choice so they went to Airtemple Island to discuss it with Tenzin and Kai himself. Tenzin, Korra and Jinora don't want to hand over Kai to Kuvira. Kai wants to do what is best. But Opal defiantly wants to hand over Kai because she wants to free her family. Tenzin says that Kai is one of his best airbenders, so they need Kai plus they don't know what Kuvira is planning to do with Kai. Opal gets really angry and storms out of the room, leaving the rest with still no idea what to do. She decides to make her own choice. She goes to the room of Kai and says that it she didn't mean to react like that, but that she really wants to save her family. Kai says that he totally understand her. Opal turns around to leave and Kai turns around to. She turns back and blast him to the wall. Quickly she grabs his arms, turns his arm on his back and tie them with the rope she was carrying, she grabs a piece of tape and stick it on his mouth. Then she bound his feet together. Kuvira let them know the deal is on. She hands Kai over to Kuvira and Kuvira let Opals family go.

Kuvira keeps Kai imprisoned and tries to find out who will be the mother. Then Jinora comes to free Kai but she gets captured, they screen her to and find out that she'll be the mother. But Kai and Jinora don't know they will be. Kuvira forces Kai and Jinora to have a baby. She grows the baby(it's a girl) with a special machine that Varrick made. But the baby only can get twelve years old. She expect the baby to be an avatar but she isn't. They call the baby, now a teen, A1 and let her believe that she is an soldier of Kuvira's army. When A1 for the first time is in the cell of Kai and Jinora to bring them food the immediately understand that she's their daughter. She doesn't believe it and Kai and Jinora try to convince her. Later they manage to do it and A1 helps them to escape. They go to Airtemple Island and they introduce her to Jinora's family and the avatar team. Ikki and A1 immediately become friends. Ikki says that A1 needs a real name, so with the help of Kai and Jinora they decide it's gonna be Kaira.

Kuvira is really angry when she finds out that Kai, Jinora and Kaira are gone. She managed to capture them again. And this time she imprisoned Kaira too. She forces Kai and Jinora again to have a baby and this time it is a boy. But it is not an avatar. Jinora finally explains that the next avatar only will be born when the present avatar dies. Kuvira grows the boy in the machine again and let also him believe him that he is her soldier. And this time she doesn't let him go to his parents. But then Ikki comes to rescue Kai, Jinora and Kaira. And yet when they want to leave the boy comes. And also this time Kai and Jinora can convice their child the they are his parents. Well with the help of Kaira. They take the boy home and the boy wants to be called Jake.

Kai is discovered to be an avatar in airbending. Tenzin forces him to have a lot of long and hard training. Jinora argues with her father about the hard time he is giving Kai. But Tenzin explains that it is needed. Kai has the same problem as Aang had, he goes into the avatar state when he can't control his feelings. Tenzin learns Kai to open his 7 chakras. Kai troubles (like Aang did) with the last chakra. He doesn't want to let Jinora and his children go. Tenzin gets really mad at Kai and calls him insecure and irresponsible. Tenzin and Kai argue about it at dinner.

'No! I don't wanna open the 7th chakra!'

'You have to! It's a responsibility! you have to do this for your people.'

'I just don't want to do it, and you know why!'

'Yes, because you're insecure and irresponsible! You will never be a good avatar or ever become a master airbender!'

'Maybe because you are my teacher!'

'That's enough! You're grounded.'

'What!? you can't do that!'

'Yes I can. Go to your room.'

Kai stares at Tenzin for a few seconds and then leaves the room.

* * *

 **I am working on the next part... but I hope you liked this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jinora comes to talk with Kai. She asks him what he has to do for the 7th chakara. But Kai doesn't want to tell. Jinora is disappointed that Kai doesn't want to share. She leaves his room.

The next morning Tenzin tells Kai that he is grounded until he wants to open his 7th chakara. He is not allowed to go out of his room for anything other than breakfast, lunch, dinner and training. Kai leaves the room angry.

When Kai is in his room Jake comes in.

'Dad? Are you alright?'

'I'm fine.'

'I have a question..'

'And what is that?'

'Why won't you open that chakara?'

'Seriously? You too? Did your grandfather send you?'

'No, no I just wanted to ask. But you clearly don't wanna talk about it.'

'Listen Jake, it's just kinda hard. You'll understand when you're older.'

Tenzin comes in and wants Kai to train. Kai goes training with Tenzin but not with pleasure. Tenzin eventually got Kai so angry that Kai went into the avatar state and accidentally hurts Jinora and Kaira. It first seems to be really bad but it eventually is not too bad.

Tenzin has a talk with Kai

'Listen it's really better for you to open your 7th chakara.'

'Yes I know, but I can't Jinora, Kaira and Jake go.'

'I understand that that's hard for you. But you can still put them on the first place. You have to master the avatar state so you won't do such harm again.'

'You're right. I'll don it.'

Kai manages to succeed and he can controll the avatar state


	3. Chapter 3

It's a few days after Kai controlled the avatar state. Jinora was really proud of him and he finally wasn't grounded anymore.

While they were at lunch Kuvira came in.

Tenzin: 'What do you think you're doing here?'

Kuvira: 'Relax, I have a suprise.'

Korra: 'We don't want to have suprises of you.'

Kuvira: 'Yeah you mayby. But I think Kai will find this really interesting.' She gives Kai a look

Jinora stands in front of him: 'Leave him alone.'

Kuvira: 'People why are we doing this over protective. Kai, what I want to say is that we found you're parents.'

There goes a shock trough the room.

Kai: 'What? No, you can't. My parents are dead, they left me alone.'

Kuvira: 'Nope they're not. They were rich people who started theire own town in the woods.(like Zaofu)They became their own king and queen but they didn't want to have a son who was a non-bender. So they left you on the streets.'

Jinora: 'I don't trust it.'

Kuvira: 'Well I totally understand your doubts but I brought them here to. With their daughter.'

Three people come in. And everybody immidiatly see that it had to be Kai's parents. Kai has his mothers hair color,eye color and the exact same nose. He has the same form head a his father and a little bit the same type of hair style.

Man: 'Hello, my name is Aito. King of Fa. Our own made kingdom made for a new beginning. And this are my wife and daughter. Anika and Irie'

Tenzin: 'And you're Kai's parents?'

Akito: 'Yes, for sure.'

* * *

 **In case you wanted to know:**

 **\- Fa means beginning**

 **\- Aito means affection**

 **\- Anika means grace; favor**

 **\- Irie means get in favor**


End file.
